


Beyond Closed Doors

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SeSoo, Smut, Sub!Kyungsoo, dom!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Everyone knows that Sehun is the babiest of all babies.But it's a whole different story when it's Sehun and his lover, Kyungsoo, alone.The babiest can also become the daddiest of them all.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey~
> 
> I honestly thought this would just be a one shot thing but like I keep thinking of additional scenes for it so I'm just gonna put it up as a multi-chapter. SeSoo has just been plaguing my mind and I cannot disregard them any further. So... I hope yall enjoy reading this! But do take not that I cannot promise regular updates because my mind is just full of ChanSoo or love triangles. lol. So I'll just put some extras here whenever I could.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or a comment if yall like it!

Kyungsoo shook his head when he noticed a stray sauce on Sehun’s cheek. On instinct, he wiped the sauce with his thumb as he continued to lick it off. “Stop making a mess.” He reprimanded his boyfriend.

On the other hand, the others just gave him smirking glances, teasing him with silent giggles. “Stop.” Kyungsoo immediately called out before they all burst into laughter.

“You two are just so cute.” Minseok was the first to say anything. As the oldest, he was the first to ease Kyungsoo’s irritation.

“I don’t understand why you keep teasing me about Sehun when you all baby him like I do.” Kyungsoo complains.

“But we’re not his lover. So, it doesn’t count.” Junmyeon chuckled. The others nodded along with him.

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes before he continued to eat his food.

Spending time with their friends was always fun. Even if the preparations-cooking- was tedious, he knew that his friends would still help clean up so it would still be okay. He liked having them over, especially when they all have fun. The only thing that Kyungsoo didn’t like is the way they teased him about Sehun.

Ever since they started going out, the group started to baby him just as much as they babied Sehun. It was funny at first, but then he realized that he didn’t like how they’re always the centre of attention. How Sehun manages to live through it, he will never know. But one thing’s for sure, Sehun liked the way everybody was treating him.

“Did you try the pork?” Kyungsoo asked the guy who was sitting beside him, Sehun. They were at the edge of the long table, sitting really close to each other much like the other couples on the table.

“No, give me.” Sehun called out, opening his mouth as he waited for Kyungsoo to feed him.

Sehun, Kyungsoo’s lover, often acted younger than his age. Acting cute without even meaning to, saying cute things even if he’s trying to be mature, and often scrunching his face just because he doesn’t want to talk. But Kyungsoo knew that all of that was an act.

After feeding him the pork, Sehun chewed on the meat while wiggling his shoulders. “Mm! Good!”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he heard the others coo at his boyfriend, acting like a complete baby.

By the time they were done eating, most of them had stood up to bring their plates on the kitchen. While everyone was busy with their own thing, playing rock-paper-scissors to find out who will wash the dishes, Sehun continued to sit while watching Kyungsoo take his plate. But before his lover could leave the table, Sehun held Kyungsoo’s wrist to pull him down.

Kyungsoo wondered what it was and leaned forward, thinking that Sehun had something to whisper to him. Lo and behold, Sehun actually licked the edge of his lips before smiling. “There was some sauce left.” Sehun’s tone was lower than what he usually used, and it sent a shiver right down Kyungsoo’s body.

This was something normal between them. Sehun acts differently in front of their friends but slips into boyfriend mode every time they weren’t looking.

“Are these all the plates?”

Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance as he shook his head to compose himself. He immediately answered Chanyeol, who lost in rock paper scissors and will now be washing the dishes.

“There’s more here!” Kyungsoo called out.

“What happened to you? Your cheeks are red.” His best bud asked with his brows raised. Kyungsoo just shook his head before handing the plates over.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Sehun suddenly declared, and the others raised their voices to agree with him.

“I’ll help you with that.” Kyungsoo suggested, but his best bud won’t budge.

“Just get them some ice cream. I’m sure they’ll ask for it. Ah, and popcorn, please.” Chanyeol smiled.

“Mm. Doe’s Minseok-hyung want some coffee too?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I don’t think that’s even a question.” Chanyeol chuckled which Kyungsoo realized.

As soon as they started the movie, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally followed carrying over a tray of snacks. They all rejoiced as soon as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived.

“Here.” Kyungsoo reached out, giving Sehun his popsicle.

Sehun clapped his hands before tapping the space beside him. “Sit here.” Sehun urged as he opened the popsicle to eat it.

The movie was great, or at least that’s what Kyungsoo wanted to say, but he was distracted by how Sehun was licking the popsicle. He could clearly see Sehun’s tongue sliding out to lick the popsicle before he was putting it in his mouth to suck it. He wouldn’t really think much about it, but when Sehun glanced at him, he realized that it was all intentional.

“Hyung, look.” Sehun whispered to Kyungsoo, showing off the popsicle that he had painstakingly worked hard on to carve into a dick.

Kyungsoo felt panic wash over him as he nudged Sehun with his elbow. He glared at his lover despite the heat that invaded his cheeks.

“Ahh, Kyungsoo-hyung~ don’t hit me.” Sehun whined as he rubbed his arm, popsicle securely inside his mouth.

“Shhh! You two love birds get it on later. It’s almost at the best part!” Baekhyun said, leaning forward since he was so concentrated on the movie.

“Don’t hurt him too much.” Jongdae called out with concern.

“Ahh, be quiet, I can’t hear it.” Yixing begged them as he leaned forward like Baekhyun to listen on the movie.

Sehun had this mischievous smirk on his lips as he glanced at his lover who was still red.

This happens all the time. Sehun always all acts innocent, but in truth, he was more mischievous than anyone. And he was especially like this towards Kyungsoo, because he liked how his lover turned red in embarrassment or how he gets flustered. He loved pulling out different emotions from Kyungsoo without the others noticing it.

Of course, he’ll never let the others see this side of Kyungsoo too. It was all for him to enjoy.

“Stop it. Just concentrate on the show.” Kyungsoo uttered in a whisper before Sehun wiggled down to lay his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Mm… I love you.” Sehun called out, loud enough for everyone to hear.

A chorus of whines and complaints filled the space when they heard the youngest proclaim his love.

“You two are too much!”

“Too sweet, too sweet!”

“Ahh now we need to rewind it!”

Sehun simply chuckled as Kyungsoo covered his face with his palms.

At the end of the movie, everyone headed home. Once everyone was gone, the loft returned to its silent state. Although Kyungsoo stood by the sink to wash the dishes they used after the movie, Sehun remained on the couch as his lover commanded him to.

“Can’t I at least help you clean up?” Sehun asked, all the way from the living room.

“Stay there.” There was a threatening tone twisted into the words that Kyungsoo said. With the way Sehun asked him, he was sure that the guy wasn’t planning to help him whatsoever.

But, as always, what Sehun wants, Sehun gets.

And despite the threats in Kyungsoo’s words, Sehun still wanted something from his lover. One thing that he’s been thinking of since they watched the movie earlier.

“S-Sehun!” Kyungsoo complained when he felt his boyfriend’s arms encircling his torso.

“I’m just hugging you.” The taller whispered right into Kyungsoo’s ear.

There was a certain tone Sehun used that just sent this chilling shiver through Kyungsoo’s skin. It was like Sehun invaded his system and pushed him into submission before he could even say ‘kneel’.

“I still have to wash this…” Kyungsoo reasoned but lips found itself connected to his neck.

“Mm… just wash it.” Sehun talked against his lover’s skin. “I have my own business to take care of too.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips as it trembled when Sehun’s hand latched onto his erection. He drew out a breath when Sehun’s lips continued to tease his neck, lips latching on a thin slab of skin and licking it with a bit of nibble. “W-Wait… S-Sehun… The plates.” Kyungsoo called out.

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about…?” The taller asked in a dominant tone that shook Kyungsoo’s knees. Sehun reached for Kyungsoo’s chin with his free hand and turned it over so they could look at each other. “What about this?” Sehun asked as his other hand squeezed the hard erection hiding under Kyungsoo’s pants.

“T-That’s… Mmh…” Kyungsoo bit his lip as Sehun finally slid his hand inside his underwear, stroking his length to pull out a moan from him successfully.

“That’s what?” Sehun asked, voice dripping with yearning that Kyungsoo couldn’t push away any longer.

“S-Sehun…” Kyungsoo whimpered, and Sehun let out a sigh as he pulled away from Kyungsoo. Though his hands were still attached to his lover’s hips, he stood there patiently. Waiting for something out of his lover’s lips. A confirmation, an order or better yet, a request.

Sehun licked his lips when Kyungsoo looked behind him. When their eyes met, Kyungsoo could feel his knees buckling, shaking in anticipation of what would come.

Despite his ‘wait’s and worry about the plates, Kyungsoo could was also at his limit. Sehun has been very clingy to him since their friends arrived and he knew that a clingy Sehun always meant rougher sex than usual. He wasn’t sure what it was that drives Sehun into this odd state, but it happens whenever others came into their shared loft. He has continuously asked if Sehun was jealous of anyone, but he always denied this. If only he could understand what was going on inside his boyfriend’s mind, he’d definitely do something to change.

“Kyungsoo-hyung… Tell me what I should do with this then.” Sehun called out, his voice was low as one of his hands let go of Kyungsoo’s hips. It reached for his own erection to take it out of his pants to show it off to his lover who was still looking at him.

Kyungsoo swallowed, and he swallowed _hard._ Sehun’s cock was throbbing with a full mast, and the sight just made Kyungsoo drool into arousal. He wanted to take all that in, lick it, suck it.

“Soo-hyung… What now?” Sehun bit his lip after licking it. If Kyungsoo was only looking at his lover’s face, he’d think it was a cute puppy face, but with his hand stroking his erection the whole feeling was different.

Kyungsoo groaned as he washed his soapy hands. While he did this, a triumphant smile painted across Sehun’s lips. And by the time Kyungsoo turned, the smile disappeared while Sehun pouted while showing off his boner.

“It wasn’t in, hyung.” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at his lover, seeing through his act. “Shut up.” Kyungsoo grumbled as he fell on his knees, caving in to his own arousal and taking in his lover’s cock right into the pit of his cavern.

Sehun hissed when he felt Kyungsoo’s wetness around his length. Looking down at Kyungsoo made his shaft throb, anticipation coating him as a smirk left his lips. He let out the moans knocking out of his throat, letting his lover know how good of a job he was doing.

“You look so good with my dick in your mouth.” Sehun drawled.

Kyungsoo let out his tongue as he continued to devour his lover’s length into the pit of his throat, holding off the reflex that tried to let go of his supper. But the moans coming from Sehun was music to his ears, pushing him to do better, to send his partner to the high of ecstasy that he always feels when Sehun invades his space. He wanted nothing more but to give back the pleasure he felt.

His hand unconsciously gripped on his own erection, flicking it as he sucked Sehun. Tongue moving around his lover’s length as he engulfed it into his mouth, in and out, deep, deeper into his throat with every push.

“Inside…” Kyungsoo finally called out as he continued to lick Sehun’s dick, leaving trails of saliva to lube his lover’s shaft.

Sehun smiled, liking what he heard from Kyungsoo. He pulled his lover up, claiming his lips as he pulled out the lube that he kept under the organizer drawer. He immediately lathered his fingers with the lube before digging a finger into his lover’s space.

Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss, biting onto Sehun’s lips as he felt his lover’s finger invading his space. He felt Sehun bite him back before teeth climbed its way down to his neck and work its way to his shoulders, nibbling, biting, and leaving purple flowers on its wake. He bucked his hips, riding into the wave of Sehun’s invasion as more fingers invaded him.

“Ahh!!” A loud grunt escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as he neared the peak of his arousal.

And just like clockwork, Sehun’s free hand landed on his lover’s dick, stroking it into a particular rhythm that matched the pace that Kyungsoo set. He felt his lover’s grip on his arms tighten, nails digging into Sehun’s skin to leave tiny arcs before a loud moan jumped out of Kyungsoo.

Thick white fluid sputtered out of Kyungsoo, which brought a sense of satisfaction into Sehun’s chest. “You always sound so good when you cum.” Sehun whispered right into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“S-Sehun…” Kyungsoo called out. Despite his release, he needed more. More than just fingers digging into him or a hand stroking his length. He wanted Sehun’s thick, long cock inside him. To fill him up and pull notes out of his mouth that would push him into a state of ecstasy.

“What about the plates?” Sehun teased, biting his lip as he grinned at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo groaned as he glared at the plates on the sink. “Screw the plates… fuck me first, Sehun.”

“I love it when you order me to do something.” Sehun kissed Kyungsoo before turning him around so he could see the beauty of his lover’s plump bottoms. “This is all mine.” He declared as he started, pushing slowly into the tightness of Kyungsoo.

When he finally invaded his lover’s insides, he leaned forward to leave kisses on Kyungsoo’s back before starting his invasion to conquer his lover’s. A moan left both of their lips as he finally eased everything inside. “You’re so fucking tight…” Sehun growled onto Kyungsoo’s skin.

“Sehun…” Kyungsoo called out, hands clinging onto the sink’s edge as he looked back at his lover. “More…”

Sehun smiled. He liked hearing those requests from Kyungsoo. It acted as batteries that recharged his energy to clobber his lover’s hole into the oblivion of desire. He loved hearing Kyungsoo’s cries of pleasure, screaming more and asking him to fuck him up. Sehun especially loved it when Kyungsoo returned the three words that he always whispered. “I love you Kyungsoo…”

“I love you Sehun…” Kyungsoo moaned out as he gripped on the granite edge, screeching as Sehun pounded inside him. He could clearly feel his lover’s dick throbbing as he shoved it all in and out of his hole.

They both felt the way their bodies succumbed into the pleasure, diving into that wave of ecstasy. They loved it. Their bodies colliding, pulling, pushing, heat invading their systems as nothing but groans and moans left their lips. Curses, words of affection and earnest love confessions spilling out like a broken dam.

“A-almost…” Sehun called out as he held Kyungsoo’s hips, plunging his hard-on as deep as he could. Reaching places that pulled out high notes out of his lover’s lips. “Kyungsoo…” He called out, holding on his lover’s shoulders as he thrust into him with all of his strength.

“Fuck!” They chorused as their bodies convulsed into the high of release. Their white fluid trickling down into the floor as they panted.

“You… seriously make so much mess.” Kyungsoo let out the words like a nagging mother.

Sehun simply kissed his cheeks. “Doesn’t matter if you’re the one I’m messing up.” He immediately chuckled when Kyungsoo tried to hit him. “You still love me though.”

Sehun felt a swell of pride when he saw his lover’s cheeks turn red along with the following words out of his lips, “Of course I love you.”

A kiss immediately landed on Kyungsoo’s lips. “I love you too. So much, so, so much.” Sehun smiled at him.

“I’d love to believe you if your dick didn’t throb inside me.” Kyungsoo glared.

“Well… It’s asking for one more round.” Sehun chuckled.

And just like that, they spent their time connected to each other. The dishes, abandoned in the sink while the loft was filled with moans that drowned in the pleasure of lovemaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!
> 
> I just wanted to say that there may be dubcon here? I'm not that sure with tags since I'm not used to it but I'm adding this warning here. Just in case.

> _**WARNING :: May contain dubcon at the end** _

It was mostly Jongin’s idea. But Sehun was pretty sure that Baekhyun and Jongdae assisted in making that idea into reality. The sour front and rolling eyes were enough to pull the older ones to console Sehun.

“It’ll be fun. Seriously.” Minseok cooed, pinching Sehun’s cheek.

Truth be told, despite Sehun’s love for swimming and water sports, he hated it when others looked at Kyungsoo. As much as he denied it, his insides churned whenever he saw others looking at what was his. His glare was etched into his eyes as he looked around, lips frowning, and brows stuck to each other.

“Don’t worry, Sehunie… You won’t get sunburnt. I promise.” Junmyeon called out, rubbing the youngest’s arm with sunblock.

“I just don’t like to be topless in the pool.” Sehun pouted, as he looked away.

Minseok and Junmyeon immediately let out an affectionate, “Awww…”

While the older ones surrounded Sehun, Kyungsoo sat by the edge of the pool while splashing his legs in the pool.

“What’s with that face? We’re here to have fun, not to sulk.” Chanyeol was quick to notice his best friend’s frown amidst the commotion their group created.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol before glancing at Sehun and the older ones babying his boyfriend. “It’s nothing. I’m just adjusting to the water.”

“Save me from your cringey lies. You know I can tell when you’re lying, so ‘fess up, or I’m telling them to baby Sehun even more.” Chanyeol gave a triumphant smirk at his best friend.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he continued to kick the water with his legs. “Even if you don’t, they’ll baby him anyway.” He grumbled before going into the water.

Chanyeol immediately trapped Kyungsoo in his legs. “Spill it before I ask Minseok-hyung to start smothering Sehun.” A sly smirk formed on Chanyeol’s lips.

“You wouldn’t allow your boyfriend to do that.” Kyungsoo furrowed his forehead.

Chanyeol gave a shit-eating grin before raising his voice. “Hey, Babe!”

Kyungsoo immediately jabbed Chanyeol’s stomach before waving his hand at Minseok to let him know that they were just playing. “You… Try doing that again, and you’ll get more than just that.” Kyungsoo threatened as Chanyeol continued to groan.

“Just admit that you’re jealous of them flirting with your boyfriend. Jeez.” Chanyeol muttered as he held his stomach, leaning forward to groan in pain. “You still hit like you have a hammer on your fists.”

“As if that would suddenly change,” Kyungsoo answered before noticing that someone’s eyes were squarely centred on him. He swallowed a deep gulp when he saw Sehun’s glare.

_‘Is he jealous of Chanyeol?’_ Kyungsoo thought but pushed the thought aside when Chanyeol pulled him into a headlock. “Yah!!” He called out.

“Babe, let’s go get some refreshments. Sehun wants some drinks.” Minseok suddenly called out, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Oh? Sure thing.” Chanyeol smiled at his lover. “Make sure you fix whatever that is,” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo before letting him go and grabbing Minseok’s hand to intertwine their fingers towards the vending machine.

It would’ve been perfect had Kyungsoo not glanced back at his boyfriend to see the scowl on his face. He wasn’t sure why Sehun would be in an indifferent mood, but he rode into the current of the pool, swimming leisurely to wash away the jealousy that invaded his system.

“Kyungsoo-yaaaah~” Kyungsoo immediately rolled his eyes when he heard Baekhyun. “Where’s Sehunie?”

“He was sitting by the table with Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung.” Kyungsoo answered.

“They really need to stop babying Sehun.” Yixing stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Baekhyun giggled before poking his lover. “You don’t have the right to talk.” He glared.

Yixing just smiled, “I’m sorry. He’s too cute, it’s hard not to spoil him.”

“You all spoil him even if he doesn’t act cute though, hyung.” Jongin suddenly interrupted as they floated along the wave pool. “I feel out of place sometimes.”

“Aigooo… You’re such a baby too.” Baekhyun called out, pulling Jongin into his arms. “It’s nice to see you acting like your age for once.”

“I really don’t understand when you guys say that.” Jongin had a scowl on his face. “I’m already 26 years old, and you still treat me like a little kid, hyung!” He grumbled.

“Because no matter how much you grow, you’ll still be our baby! You and Sehunie will always be our baby!” Jongdae joined in, hugging Jongin with loving gazes and warm cuddles.

Kyungsoo looked at them and sighed. Somehow, his heart staggered at the thought that they looked at Sehun as nothing but a baby. Someone who held the youngest position in their group and somehow it pained Kyungsoo. Sehun was more than just the youngest entity in their group. He was someone who worked hard, did everything he could to succeed and even tried his hardest to gain people’s approval.

“You can’t look at Sehun as a baby forever.” Kyungsoo shook his head as he swam back to where his lover was.

Upon arrival, he saw how Sehun was already in a bad mood. Despite the drinks and snacks that the older ones offered him, he remained indifferent.

“Sehunie.” Kyungsoo called out, and Sehun immediately lit up when he saw his lover reaching out a hand to him. “Let’s go? I want to try the slides.” He said, reaching out his hand.

Sehun’s face had this confused look while observing his lover, but he reached for Kyungsoo’s hand, nevertheless. He pulled Kyungsoo for a hug before answering, “Let’s go.”

When they left the table, the three who were there giggled between each other.

“Those two are really so cute together.” Junmyeon smiled as he leaned his chin on his hand while his elbow was on the table.

The scowl that was etched on Sehun’s face soon changed into a bright smile. He was duly entertained that Kyungsoo would pull him everywhere, going down slides, splashing inside the pools and just having fun. His initial sour mood was finally turned over to ease into a happy one. He kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead just as they relaxed inside the hot sauna-like pool.

“Did you have fun today?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling up at Sehun.

“Mm… It was fun.” Sehun smiled. “I like having fun in the pool… But I love spending time with you more.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but scoff, but he still smiled back at Sehun as he shook his head. “If you say so.”

“There you are!” Chanyeol called out at the two. “Had lots of fun?”

“Mm…” Sehun answered with a nod.

“Let’s go. Junmyeon-hyung said he booked a restaurant for us.” Chanyeol smiled at them.

If only Kyungsoo noticed the way Sehun’s eyes glinted with mischief at that time, then he wouldn’t be stuck in a weird predicament. He wasn’t sure how or why, but when he closed the cubicle door Sehun managed to sneak in there with him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he looked at his lover, but it was immediately ignored in favour of the nice hot shower. Kyungsoo thought it would be better to just get into another cubicle, but Sehun had other plans, especially when he wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso to lead him under the shower.

“You shouldn’t be too noisy, or else they’ll find out.” Kyungsoo heard Sehun’s low voice whispering into his ear. He felt his insides trembling at that tone, as if Sehun would swallow him whole at any moment. Which was partly right and a whole lot of truth.

“S-Sehun…” Kyungsoo groaned before hearing a chuckle along his skin.

Sehun had already worked his way to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, licking them while his hands crawled right into his lover’s swimming trunks. Kyungsoo gasped, swallowing his moan by covering his mouth with the back of his hands when Sehun’s fingers lingered on his entrance.

His knees started to wiggle, weakness crawling into them as he felt Sehun playing with his hole.

“Did anyone bring an extra shampoo?” Kyungsoo heard Yixing calling out in the shower room. He then remembered where they were, so he tried to stop Sehun, but the taller immediately captured his lips when he turned his head.

“Yixing stop asking for someone else’s shampoo when you packed three this morning!” Baekhyun answered.

As their lips parted, Kyungsoo felt his erection stand in full attention. Half lidded eyes looked back at him with desire clearly etched in Sehun’s eyes. He doesn’t know what went through his head at that moment, but he let out what he was really thinking. “More…”

Sehun obliged as he leaned back and kissed Kyungsoo. The shower was hot, but Kyungsoo felt like he was melting against Sehun’s lips more. He turned, facing Sehun as their trunks fell to their ankles. Their erections coated by the heat of the water as they sucked each other’s tongue and lips.

Kyungsoo felt Sehun’s hand against their erections, and without noticing it, he was bucking his hips to create more friction. He looked up to see Sehun’s eyes concentrated on him. He could feel his body surrender against that glare, a predator ready to eat him.

Sehun pulled away to tongue Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking it as he started to pick up the pace. Their cubicle was filling with steam, the heat of the shower turning hotter by the second and yet not one of the two wanted to give up and change the temperature.

Kyungsoo swallowed his moans, digging his nails onto Sehun’s back, leaving arches that would mark. They could feel it. Knocking right out of their system. They were almost there, reaching the pinnacle of their euphoria.

“Ah!!” Kyungsoo accidentally let out as he felt Sehun’s hand gripped their erections tightly to pull their release.

“Yah! Yah! Yah! No jacking off in the fucking shower! Who was that?!”

Kyungsoo flinched when he heard his best friend’s voice. He bit his lips as soon as he heard it.

“The water’s turning too hot!” Sehun yelled back and they heard several complaints before Chanyeol’s apology. “Pervert!” Sehun called out but his eyes were perfectly concentrated on his lover who had already turned red.

Sehun smiled at him before leaning close at planting a kiss n his lips. “You’re irresistible.”

Kyungsoo glared at him before saying, “You’re a perv.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm free to talk! You can always DM me [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) or you can also go and leave a comment or question at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)


End file.
